


Als wir anfingen zu laufen

by MerryWeatherGold



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryWeatherGold/pseuds/MerryWeatherGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claras Begegnung mit dem ersten Doctor auf Gallifrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Als wir anfingen zu laufen

Gallifrey vor langer Zeit …..

 

Clara Oswald hatte schon immer das Gefühl, als würde sie ständig laufen. Sie wusste nicht wo dieses Gefühl herkam, sie wusste nur, das es da war. Aber es gab einen Mann der dieses Gefühl, noch verstärkte, er nannte sich selbst Doctor. Der Doctor war weder schön noch nett, ganz im Gegenteil. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich von ihm angezogen. Nicht wie wenn man verliebt war, sondern eher wie ein Planet von seiner Sonne.   
Ihre Freundin Susan sprach oft über ihn und obwohl er unfreundlich wirkte schien Susan ihren Großvater sehr zu mögen.   
Clara arbeitete in der TARDIS-Wartung, das war zwar keine ruhmreiche Arbeit aber sie machte sie gern. So wie jeden Tag machte sich zu erst einmal auf den Weg zu ihrem „Schätzchen.“   
Einer Typ 40 TARDIS mit kaputtem Navigationssystem. Fast zärtlich, strich sie über die Oberfläche.   
„Na altes Mädchen. Ich hoffe wir kriegen dich wieder hin.“  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch und versteckte sich. Sie arbeitete zwar hier aber in diesem Teil hatte sie nichts zu suchen. Zwei Personen näherten sich, es war Susan und ihr Großvater der Doctor.  
Hektisch schauten sie sich um un der Doctor lotste Susan in eine TARDIS. Clara kam aus ihrem Versteck und lief auf den streng aussehenden Mann zu.   
„Doctor?“ fragte sie.  
„Ja was ist? Was wollen sie?“ abschätzend sah er sie an.  
Er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, eine bekannte seiner Enkelin.  
„Verzeihen sie. Sie sind dabei einen schwerwiegenden Fehler zu begehen.“  
Noch bevor er sich zu Wort melden konnte, bildete sich ein lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Klauen sie nicht das Model, klauen sie lieber die. Das Navigationssystem ist defekt ist viel witziger,“  
Er wusste nicht warum, doch während Clara sich umdrehte und ging, holte er Susan aus der ersten TARDIS.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Ich hab es mir anders Überlegt, wir nehmen die hier.“  
Er schob Susan hinein und mit einem letzten Blick der jungen Frau hinterher, betrat auch er die TARDIS und so begann auch er zu laufen.


End file.
